The Underminer
The Underminer is a recurring antagonist in the Incredibles franchise, serving as the final antagonist of The Incredibles, and as the secondary antagonist of Incredibles 2. He also appeared with greater roles in the spin-off videogame The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer and the later The Incredibles comics by Boom! Studios. He is voiced by Pixar's good luck charm John Ratzenberger, who also voiced Hamm's evil counterpart Dr. Porkchop in the Toy Story movies. Biography ''The Incredibles'' Three months following the defeat of Syndrome and the Omnidroids, the Underminer appears at the end of the film, where he announces his "war on peace and happiness". The Parr family then put on their masks, ready to battle against him. ''Incredibles 2'' Immediately after the events of the first film, the Underminer's drill begins tunneling downwards, with Mr. Incredible struggling to break into it. At a certain depth, the Underminer detonates several bombs, which causes the Metroville Municipal Bank to fall down below. As the Underminer loots the safe, he is confronted by Mr. Incredible, who he engages in combat. He commands his drill to dig upwards, forcing Mr. Incredible to abandon pursuing him and allowing him to slip away. The Incredibles successfully prevent the drill from destroying the city, but at the cost of thwarting the Underminer and their chance for becoming legal again. By the end of the film following the arrest of Screenslaver, it is likely that the Underminer is still at large as supers have been declared legal again. In the film's post-credits scene, it is shown that he is still driving his driller to an unspecified location, likely to avoid being discovered by the authorities. Video-game and Boom! Comics Following where the first film left off, the Underminer orders killer robots to rage war on Metroville, and Elastigirl and the kids fight off the surface invasion while Mr. Incredible and Frozone follow the Underminer into the depths of his underground city. The Underminer's plans are then revealed: to activate a machine called the Magnomizer, which would pollute the Earth above. The two superheroes manage to destroy the machine and the Underminer, ending his war and minions before it began. This is an alternative timeline as he returns in Incredibles 2. Gallery Underminer-0.jpg|The Underminer in the first film. incredibles-2-concept-art-700x233.jpg|The Underminer in Incredibles 2 concept art. landscape-1523558027-incredibles2.jpg|The Underminer starts robbing the Metroville bank. The Underminer (Incredibles 2).png los-increibles-2-trailer-pelicula-el-subterraneo-underminer.jpg|The Underminer in the second film. mOpdy1m.gif|Mr. Incredible vs. the Underminer. underminer-the-incredibles-rise-of-the-underminer-6.34.jpg|The Underminer in the video game. Underminer I2.jpg Trivia *The Underminer is strongly based on the Fantastic 4 villain known as the Mole Man. They both live underground, have an outright hatred of humanity, and they both have a physical resemblance of a mole, especially the Underminer's nose. *He and Bomb Voyage are the only villains in the series to succeed in their plan. *It is possible that he is inspired by Gaetan Molière, a villain-turned-hero in the 2001 animated Disney film Atlantis: The Lost Empire, as both like to burrow, use old equipment, are squat and have buck teeth. Navigation de:Tunnelgräber pl:Człowiek Szpadel Underminer Underminer Category:Nameless Underminer Underminer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Egotist Category:Comic Book Villains Underminer Category:Outcast Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Successful Category:Leader Category:Burglars Category:Control Freaks Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enigmatic Category:Polluters Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Barbarian Category:Rogues Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Thrill-Seekers